


Definitely

by PYZK



Series: Plance AU Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, because they're all in a music school:D, the weird instruments band AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Definitely they played really strange instruments. Just as strange as their relationship.





	Definitely

Pidge walked through the slightly dark hallway of the school grabbing her ocarina case with force. He was a little nervous; Professor Coran had called a number of students for reason that were yet unknown to her. She was at least happy her childhood friend and boyfriend Lance was also part of the project (Professor Coran accidentally said it) but outside that? She didn’t have a clue about it.

Sighing she opened the door, very carefully in fear they were already discussing whatever the matter was.

A beautiful coffee smell hit her nostrils once she entered, and then she was totally blinded by Lance’s smile (and eyes, and beautiful face and body in general).

“Pigeon! I didn’t know Professor Coran called you too!”

Pidge smiled softly.

“Yeah, but I actually don’t know why we’re all here”.

“Ah, miss Holt” said Coran. “Take a sit, there is one in between your brother Matt and mister Reyes”.

He quickly gave her a cup of coffee with two sugars. It was still warm in her hands. She sat in a couch sandwiched between Lance and Matt. She took a couple of seconds to look at everyone in the room. There was Hunk sitting on a chair, at his side was Shiro, her brother’s boyfriend. Shiro’s brother was standing in a corner of the room, Pidge remembered his name; Keith. Besides him were a girl with beautiful dark skin, impeccable makeup and long, white hair with pink tips (it looked soft as silk), and a boy with long, straight, white hair, with what she called eagle nose (that in her opinion looked elegant, thank you very much).

“So you do know that in this academy there will be a battle of bands”. All of them nodded. “And almost every student here plays common instruments, such as guitar, piano, violin or bass, we all agree on that?” Nod. “All of you play what can be called as uncommon instruments, am I right?”

Everyone looked at each other and then at Coran.

“What are you waiting for? You can tell everyone what kind of instrument you play! Miss Holt can start, and also would you be o kind to tell your name?”

Pidge sighed and took a sip of coffee. She needed it after a long day of school, specifically high school. It sucks.

“My name is Katie Holt, but you can call me Pidge… I guess”. He looked at Lance, who was dying to scream thing such as Pigeon, Palomita, Katerina or Pidge hermosa bebé preciosa. “I play the ocarina and the Lyre. Yes, I started playing because of Zelda. Junior year of high school”.

Lance spoke just after her.

“Lance Reyes, you can call me Lance, nice to meet you. I’m in senior year of high school and already accepted in college majoring in history” Pidge felt a little sting of pain at that, but decided to listen to Lance fully focused. “I play the Theremin and also do vocals and stuff. I’m still trying to learn how the hell I can use VOCALOID software”. Matt tried to contain a wheeze at the last statement.

“Matt Holt, I play the mandolin and the shakuhachi, and what the fuck is that, you may ask? Imagine a flute. Now upgrade it like a hundred times. It’s like the god of all wind instruments”. Everyone laughed at that.

“My name’s Takashi Shirogane, everyone calls me Shiro. Nice to meet you, I play the Shamisen and the Kalimba.”

“Hi, I’m Hunk Garrett! Hunk for friends, clarifying that you’re now my friends. I play the glass harmonica and the waterphone. Yes, that thing they use on horror films”.

The long haired guy waved a hand.

“I’m Lotor, I play the cimbalom. If you want to hear I’ll gladly make demonstration”.

“Keith. I play the balalaika and the Erhu”.

“Um, rude” whispered Lance to Pidge. Pidge rolled her eyes, but in the end agreed.

“Hi, I’m Allura! I’m Professor Coran’s niece, I play the battery and sometimes sing, also learning to play the hangdrum”

Before anyone could ask why Allura was there, between a bunch of music outcasts, Coran spoke.

“She’s here because we kind of needed a battery and no band took her seriously, because she was a girl playing the battery and apparently it’s bad luck, or something terribly incoherent like that. Now, I want you all to make a band based on all your instruments. I’m not forcing you to agree, but it would be amazing if you’d accepted.

Pidge was the first one to accept. And thus, Colorfulions were born.

* * *

They just had a month before the battle of bands, and thank God they were on vacation. Every day they practiced inside the Holt house. Sam and Colleen were very glad to have a bunch of kids playing beautiful instruments inside the house, especially Shiro and Lance; they knew both since they were kids, and now they were dating Matt and Pidge, respectively. Hunk was also a dear friend of Pidge and I has been some time since the Holts saw him. As for Keith, Lotor and Allura they didn’t know much, but they accepted them in the house nonetheless. Colleen Holt made some snacks for the kids and invited them to have dinner. Usually Shiro and Lance accepted, or Matt ended up in the Shirogane household, or Pidge in the Reyes home. Vacations were going well.

There was still a pang of pain in her chest every time she remembered once vacations were over, he might break up with her and leave the city.

She concentrated with all her mind in playing the notes of their little Majora’s Mask Medley arrangement, which was beautiful. Coran said that for the battle of bands (Moon’s Melody Music School battle of bands) they had to do two kinds of music; instrumental, and including vocals. Apparently they were inclined to do soundtracks for the instrumental part. However they didn’t know what to do for the vocal part. However it was Saturday and they preferred having weekends free.

It was the end of the third week of practice pre battle, and there were things Pidge recognized; Allura and Keith became very good friends for her, Shiro and Matt were gross, Lotor was a little reserved but polite, Hunk reaffirmed himself as one of her best friends and she loved Lance even more every day.

Except he didn’t knew this. In the almost two years of dating they shared, I love you sentences were never shared, even though Pidge knew what she felt. She was just a little afraid he didn’t feel the same way, although she talked with Matt about this and he said he was sure Lance felt the same way, they knew each other since they were in diapers, for God’s sake!

“Practice dismissed, everyone have a good weekend!” said Shiro before taking Matt’s hand and leading him to the front door.

“Where are you going?” said Pidge, putting her lyre in its case.

“There’s going to be a huge party with all my highschool ex-classmates, and Shiro and I really want to go. Since mom and dad went to visit our uncle this weekend and they won’t be here until Monday, we were planning to go and crash at Shiro’s.”

“My parents are also away for the weekend…” added Shiro. And with that hint, Pidge knew exactly what they were doing.

“Oh…” Pidge was actually a little nervous of staying alone in the Holt house. If she knew she could have asked Allura, but she already went out of the house and also she told her she was having a date with Keith (after what Lotor called painful MONTHS of pining). Hunk would be glad to have a buddy sleepover with her, but tomorrow was his dad’s birthday.

Lance felt his heart beat against his ribcage. He hated the idea of Pidge feeling anxious or unsafe, and he was about to offer his own house so she could stay, but he remembered the times when she slept at the Reyes household and how troublesome it was for her to sleep with all the noise.

“If you want, I can sleep here with you”. There, he said it, just in front of his girlfriend’s brother.

“Perfect!” Matt spoke before Lance could say anything and grabbed his jacket. Quickly he and Shiro went, and suddenly Lance and Pidge realized they had the place to themselves.

Lance had felt the heavy atmosphere, not only that day but at least since a few weeks ago, and he didn’t even know why. Was it because he was talking a lot with Allura? She didn’t like the meme he had been sending her? Whatever it was, Lance wanted it to solve and then things could go back to normal.

He decided to be bold and ask directly.

“Pidge, you’ve been acting weird and I don’t know why, is something wrong?”

“Nah, everything’s fine”

“Pidge, I know it’s not. I know you, and it should be an understatement that you can tell me anything.”

“But there’s nothing wrong.”

“Pidgey…”

“Lance, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to pry, because I know that sometimes you need space, but for the love of God, Katie, I’ll help in whatever I can”.

Pidge sighed. She took his hand and led him to the living room, where they both sat”.

“You’re going away to college”.

Lance didn’t understand.

“Yeah, so?”

“You’ll have little to no free time”.

“That’s how college works, isn’t it?”

“And maybe we won’t be able to talk often”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you’ll have no time and maybe you’d want to go to parties and all that, and being far away it is possible that-” Lance interrupted her before she could continue.

“Wow, wow, wow, far away?”

“Yeah, you’re going to college.”

“But didn’t I told you I was going to college here?”

Pidge stayed silent. No, he didn’t.

“Oh shit, I didn’t tell you! I thought I did, fuck. I’m so fucking sorry, Pigeon, I swear it wasn’t my intention and now I’m feeling really bad because I shouldn’t have forgotten but I did, and we don’t keep secrets from each other but I saw you were feeling down and ohmygodIshouldhavetoldyouand-”

Pidge looked relieved. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, but she looked completely relieved.

“I thought that you’d want to break up with me after summer. Everyone I know says long distance relationships tend to fail”.

“Yeah, but that is the case with people who knew each other since freshman year, not for childhood friends. Also, I’d make sure to call you every day if that was the case. I don’t want to lose you”

And suddenly it hit her, how could she have been so blind? This boy loved her a lot. Feeling brave, she spoke.

“There’s also a thing that I’ve been wanting to tell you for some time. I…” She took a breath. “I love you”.

Lance smiled and took her hand, the other cupping her cheek and he closed the distance between their lips. His lips were soft, warm and made her feel safe and loved. Like he belonged there.

“I love you too, Pigeon” he smiled. “Why don’t we play some videogames and then go to sleep? You look exhausted”.

And that night, after ending Pokemon HeartGold and eating lots of cheese popcorn, Pidge showed him a song that was stuck in her head. Lance had an epiphany, but he was going to need help arranging the song.

It was going to be fine.

* * *

All the next week the school gave them permission to practice there, but Lance and Pidge preferred to be there two hours earlier than what the rest had agreed. They could get some time alone and mess around a little. Mostly it was Lance singing and Pidge accompanying him with lyre or ocarina.

Pokemon OST, Zelda OST, Over the Garden Wall OST, Muse songs, Phoenix, Bjork or BTS, Lance liked to sing and play, even more if it was one of Pidge’s favorite.

The last week before the battle of bands consisted in Colorfulions practicing the arrange Hunk and Lotor made for the song Lance picked.

And the fateful day finally came.

All of them were nervous. Allura’s knuckles were pale for gripping way too hard her drumsticks. Lance decided to use the theremin just for the instrumental part, while Matt had chosen the shakuhachi, because Shiro already had the shamisen. There was no way Hunk was using the waterphone for Lance’s song, and Keith thought the balalaika was too much so there he was with his trustful erhu. Lotor combined it all with a little piano he knew how to play, and Pidge was helping with the Lyre.

Finally the time came and they all took their positions. The song started with slow piano, then continued by Matt’s shakuhachi and Hunk’s harmonica. Then came Shiro’s shamisen and Pidge’s lyre. Keith and his erhu made an appearance and finally Allura started with her powerful battery.

Lance started to sing.

“ _We’re too different, you know that…”_ he sang. “ _I don’t understand, I don’t remember.”_

_Words that will always be just words. I don’t expect them.  
I love you, I love you, and I love you. I love you._

Then he hit a high note that left the audience almost crying, because he was also singing with so much feeling that everyone could sense it. He was seeing directly at Pidge, openly smiling at her.

_To your warm touch…  
I love you, I love you, and I love you. I love you._

_To your warm touch…  
Please hold me._

When they descended off the scenario, Pidge launched herself into Lance’s arms and kissed him, without restrictions.

“Eww, Katie, please get a room!”

* * *

Needless to say, they won.

Pidge enjoyed the rest of the summer along with Lance, and the first day of college she was ready to send him good morning memes, encouraging him.

And also needless to say: they were in love, and in a band locally recognized.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very lazy but I couldn't come up with a better idea, sorry:(


End file.
